Toxic
by Grey Garnet
Summary: Mia Fey, under the spell of her co-worker's intoxicating demeanor, entered his office with no intention of a 'play date'. However who can resist the charm of Diego Armando? MiaXDiego, Oneshot.


A/N: Oh god. I am a terrible person. Literally. I'm the worst person I know. Why do I do these things? Why. Why do I suck every single dick in the world? Why.

Yeah basically I literally have not updated or posted ANYTHING sense like August or something.

-dodges various projectiles including spears, cinder blocks, and used gym socks-

;-;

Well I'm sorry for leaving you. Take me back?

A Mia/Diego Armando oneshot. ONESHOT. As in ONE CHAPTER. Don't pester me for more.

I do NOT own anything Ace Attorney related. #$% you, Capcom.

Ichigofan01, this is for you, love. I can't thank you enough for all your patience.

* * *

August 26 2012

10:00 AM

Grossberg Law Offices

"Mia…."

_I wonder how long I can keep my job without taking cases…._

"Mia."

_I'm so pathetic._

*AH-HEEEEEEEM*

"Huh? What? Mr. Grossberg?" Mia Fey responded at last to Marvin Grossberg's acknowledgements, snapping back to reality from her mental anguish and self pity. What had been racing through her mind was true, however. Mia hadn't accepted any cases sense the unfortunate outcome of the trial State VS Fawles. Despite Mr. Grossberg and various other legal partners taunting her, and clients requesting her defense, Mia always came up with the same response; politely refusing, while maintaining an exceedingly vague motive. The end result being coffee runs for the lawyers at work, and managing the office's finances. She was less than content with her current responsibilities, but anything was better than facing the courtroom again.

"Ms. Fey, I've just been handed a new case. It's simple, really, if you're interested. Just a common heist case, is all." Her boss huffed, giving off a vibe that he was proud of his find.

She sighed, tired of declining case after case offered to her. "Mr. Grossberg, please. I can't go back to that courthouse. Not yet. I'm just not…"

"Ready? Mia, my dear, you'll have to go back sooner or later." He cut in, a pitied glint in his eye. He meant well, but his patience was growing thin. Especially when the man had been paying a lawyer's wage to an employee working a secretary's job for the past six months.

Ashamed, the young woman looked away, her brown eyes darting to the floor. He had a point, and she knew it. She had to continue her work. How else could she hope to work toward discovering the truth about her mother? Or find a way to bring that demonic woman to justice? Nervously toying with a strand of her hair, she tried to think of a way to end the conversation. Thankfully, a ringing phone interrupted their exceedingly awkward conversation. "Hello?" Mia Fey felt heat rush through her face as the caller's voice rang in her ears. Quickly pressing the receiver against her chest, she looked back at her boss. "I'm going to have to take this."

Mr. Grossberg had been hovering over her desk like a vulture circling a carcass as she answered the phone. Taking the hint, he sighed and slowly shuffled back to his office. "The nerve of youth…."

Mia sighed and hooked her long hair behind her ear, absorbing the relief that washed over her as her boss waddled back to his office. Putting the receiver back to her ear, she groaned into the phone in annoyance.

"Well that's no way to greet a man."

"You should be so lucky." Mia retorted to the husky voice.

"The look on your face was priceless when you answered that phone."

Mia's head snapped up, her brown eyes darting across the office to an open door. Through it she could see defense attorney Diego Armando, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as his voice echoed through the phone. She slammed the phone down, shooting him an icy glare. Mia didn't appreciate being toyed with the moment she got to work. She could feel him watch her hang up the phone and, averting her eyes, she tried to force herself to focus on her work. _He's still watching…I can feel it. _She felt goose bumps rise on her arms and her muscles tense as she pretended to rifle through paperwork. Using peripheral vision, curiosity got the better of her as she attempted to peek at him. He appeared to be occupied, talking on the phone and taking a swing of his twelfth cup of morning coffee. She smirked to herself, taking victory in him losing interest. She looked up, assuming it was now safe to flash a victorious grin his way. _Shit. _As quickly as her smile came, it was wiped from her face.

The moment she looked up at him he was looking at her again, as if he hadn't stopped the whole time. A cocky grin on his face, he set down his coffee mug. He motioned to her to come to him, curling his index finger at her beneath an alluring grin.

* * *

August 26 2012

10:15 AM

Grossberg Law Offices

Armando's Office

Mia mentally kicked herself for obeying him, but knew she would never refuse him. Her cheeks flushed at the thought, but she could never deny the reality that she was under the spell of his intoxicating demeanor. "Did you need me for something?" She said as she strolled through the door to his office, a defeated smile tugging at her lips. The room was dimly lit, the only light source being the morning light seeping through the open window. It was a rainy morning, the grey skies visible through the single large window on the wall opposite the lawyer's desk.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Close the door, Kitten." Diego ran a hand through his hair, his amused expression slowly fading from his face. His eyes locked with Mia's as she sat down across from him. "I received an interesting phone call this morning. It was her."

Mia's expression sank, her eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Dahlia?"

"Yes. She wants to meet with me, tomorrow, at the court house cafeteria." He continued, clasping his hands together and leaning across the desk.

"I'm coming with you." She stated, her voice rising as she leaned forward in her chair.

"No, you're not." He shot back, he said sternly. "She requested that I come alone."

"And you agreed? To her terms?" She nearly shouted back, angry that Diego was taking orders from her.

"Come on, Kitten, did you think she'd agree to meet with me without special conditions? You should be glad I'm even telling you."

"But…"

"No buts." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Even if you could come, I wouldn't let you, Kitten. I don't want you near her. I don't think she'd hesitate to try to eliminate the one who tried to have her convicted."

"That goes for you too." She retorted, a childlike tone to her voice.

"What could she do to me?" He grinned at her, his deep brown eyes reflecting a hint of pride.

Mia stood, her chair sliding behind her. She had a gentle smile on her face. _He always finds something to smile at… _She faintly blushed, affectionate thoughts invading her mind. "Is that all you needed to tell me?" She managed to force out, trying her best not to stutter.

Diego sensed her nervousness, and chuckled to himself. "Come here." He said, taunting her with his smooth voice. He spun his chair to face her as she obediently came to him. "I'm bored." He said, wrapping her long tan scarf around his hand, gently tugging her towards him.

"D-Diego, stop" Mia awkwardly bent downward, being dragged by her thin muffler. "We were together last night…" She found herself whispering as she attempted to pull away. "And we're at work!" She hissed, panicking, as her head darted from the door to the window. "Someone might see us!"

"Let 'em look, Kitten." Diego spoke quickly before roughly grabbing Mia's chin with his free hand. He smirked at her before pulling her face to his, stealing a kiss. He felt her soft lips struggling against his, attempting to push him off. He felt her grab his shoulders and shove him back, forcing him off her lips.

"Diego!" She snapped, glaring at him as she pulled away. She licked her lips meekly, as she snatched her scarf out of his hand. She sighed, and turned, preparing to leave and get back to work. Before she could take a step away from the man, she felt herself being stopped by two arms sliding around her waist. She felt herself being pulled back, her body resting against his. She felt his hands instinctively lock around her waist, pressing his warm body against her back. "Diego…" She breathed his name hesitantly, feeling her body freeze in place.

"You're tense…" He murmured, his lips pressed against her neck. His grip around her waist tightened possessively, as his lips brushed down her neck. He could feel her breath quicken and her pulse flutter beneath his lips as he slowly kissed down her neck.

Mia craned her neck back to stare at him, her brown eyes locked and cheeks flushed. He leaned in, just close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her lips. Her heart raced, his breath taunting her, drawing her in. Resistance isn't an option when Diego Armando's lips are hovering just above yours, and Mia was no exception. Within a second her lips were against his, her arms around his neck, and her hands were running through his thick brown hair. Mia lost herself; sucking on his lips she could taste the bitterness of his morning coffee. Mia felt her body begin to radiate heat as his fingertips left a tingling sensation wherever they skimmed over her.

Diego's lips curved into a prideful smile against hers. He craved her sweet taste, the softness of her skin, her gentle touch. He ravenously bit her lips, forcing his tongue against hers. His hands moved from her waist, and glided up her core, over her chest and rested on her slender shoulders. With one hand he tugged her scarf off, carelessly throwing it to the floor. Slowly, he pulled his lips away from hers. She stared at him, her cheeks flushed and her lips stained red.

Mia stood there, her hand still entangled in his hair and her eyes locked on his. Suddenly, she felt herself stumble backwards as Diego moved forward, pinning her body between himself and the large office window. His hands moved from her neck where he had removed her muffler and gently clasped the zipper just below her chest.

"D-Diego we can't…" Mia shifted hesitantly as her arms unlocked from around his neck. Mia began to slowly push his large hands away from her shirt, but before she could, she caught a glimpse of the hungry lust in his eyes which stilled her efforts. She found herself hypnotized by his gaze, her hands now awkwardly resting on his at the base of her chest. Waiting for a response, Mia stared at him, half of her begging that he'd come to his senses and stop, and the other half desperately hoping he'd continue. She noticed she was breathing heavily, and that his face was still so close that her nose brushed his. Being a lawyer, Mia had been mentally battling both sides of the case, letting Diego Armando hit a home run in the middle of the day, in his office no less, and forcing him off her and denying what she wanted.

As Mia was dazing off into thought, Diego quickly became impatient. He roughly grabbed her hands and held her slim wrists in his hand above her head against the glass, watching her snap back into reality. "I'm sorry am I boring you?" He said to Mia's shocked expression as she came out of her thoughts. He grinned at her, holding her hands above her head with one arm and slowly tugging her shirt's zipper down with the other. She was about to speak again when she was silenced by a quick kiss. "It's rude to interrupt someone when they're working, Mia." Diego said sternly, with the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face.

A cool rush spread over her skin as Mia's stomach and chest were exposed from beneath her black jacket. Her arms, still held above her head, pulled her shirt upward, slightly exposing her hips at the rim of her skirt. She wore a thin white bra, its clasp centered between her breasts. She felt Diego's warm hands run over the thin fabric covering her chest as goose bumps covered her body. Her nipples slowly hardened beneath her bra, obviously catching Diego's attention as he glanced at her eyes with a humored expression. His slender fingers slid between her breasts, skillfully unhitching the clasp of her bra. The cool air washing over her naked chest was quickly blanketed by Diego's free hand as they slowly began to gently caress the soft skin of her breast. He massaged her, gently toying with her nipples as they ran between his fingers. Her arms were finally freed from being held above her head as Diego's other hand ran down her body to her untouched breast. A small moan escaped Mia's lips at the sensations rushing through her body, causing Diego to kiss her neck as he continued groping her chest.

Shivers ran up her spine at the touch of his rough hands against her chest, as he gently brushed his lips down her pale skin from her jaw to her collar bone. She could hear his dark voice huskily breathe her name between kisses and the occasional gentle bite, leaving small hickeys on her skin.

Mia had hardly noticed that his warm hand had traveled down her waist and between her legs. The constant assault of hot kisses and tender touches distracted had her from his hands resting between her knees. They slowly rose, riding up between her thighs. He met resistance, her legs locked in place as she realized he craved more. Diego's eyes locked with hers. She nervously bit her lower lip.

"Mia." He stated her name blankly, as a parent would when gently scolding a child. Her eyes averted from his transfixing gaze as his hands slid up her smooth thighs and dragged down her silk panties. They lightly fell to her ankles, as she instinctively tossed them aside with her slender feet. She looked back at Diego as if seeking approval, and he was, like before, staring at her with a hunger like lust in his eyes. Mia's arms at last moved from entangled in his hair and ran down his chest. She tore through his scarlet vest and shirt, revealing his gorgeously tanned body. She ran her delicate hands over his toned chest and chiseled abs, earning a prideful chuckle from the Brazilian man.

She raised an eye brow at his response, slightly annoyed that he was amused by her efforts. Bent on stepping up her game, she forced her hand past his belt and down his pants, tightly grasping his exceedingly hard member. His once humored expression immediately shifted to shock, as his lover quite roughly man handled him. Mia's free hand grabbed the black tie loosely hanging around his neck and dragged his face to her.

Mr. Armando smiled warily at her. "Kitten's got claws?" His words passing as a challenge in Mia's mind, she clenched her hand, enclosing his fully erect cock in her hand. He exhaled heavily, leaning his forehead down on her thin shoulder, resting his hands on the glass on either side of her body.

Mia felt the heat radiating from her naked pussy hidden beneath her skirt. She let his tie fall loosely from her hand and sway near her shoulder. Roughly unbuckling his belt and pants, she could feel him pulse in her hand and, to her surprise, continued to grow. Mia felt his head rise up from her shoulder, and his heavy breaths filled the air. One of his strong arms snaked around her back and slightly elevated her slender body as he pressed her against the lightly tinted window. Mia was held up by the force of her back against the glass and Diego's hips, which were now suggestively positioned between her legs, his lengthy manhood rubbing against her inner thigh.

Within moments, Diego had begun to force himself upward, hiking up Mia's skirt with a spare hand to expose her. Slowly he entered, his impressive cock pushing deep inside her tight pussy. Mia hesitantly let small squeaks and moans escape her lips as he made love to her. Instinctively, her walls tightly enclosed his member as he pushed further inside her, earning husky groans and gentle kisses down her neck.

Diego's at first gentle thrusts soon grew rough and rapid, their bodies, beaded with sweat, forced against each other in his dimly lit office. Mia's voice climbed, pleasure racing through her body as Diego shoved her completely against the window, each thrust plunging deeper and pushing her to climax. He silenced her moans with a jagged kiss, his tongue roughly shoving its way into her mouth. Her quick breaths and muffled moans grew rapid as she came to orgasm. The rush entranced her, violently digging her nails into his thick hair as Diego used the last of his energy to force a few last thrusts of his swelled cock inside her, filling her as he groaned in climax.

The two remained together, both of them gently panting and clinging to the other in the sticky office air. The room now smelled of sex and Diego, still inside Mia, suddenly pulled her off of him and the window. "We're gonna need to open this." He stated blankly, that cocky smirk still plastered on his face.

Mia awkwardly re dressed herself, crossing her arms across her chest with a scarlet hue on her face. Her hair a mess and clearly frazzled, Mia glared at him, confused as to how he could act as if nothing had happened.

"C'mon, Kitten. No need for that face." He chuckled and enclosed her in his arms. She struggled for a moment, only to give up, and release a heavy sigh.

"You're lucky you're so good." She spoke sternly, sporting a pouting expression. Unweaving herself from his arms, she left his office, but not before showing him a defeated, but affectionate smile. She returned to her desk, a few colleges shooting her a concerned expression, only to be ignored and cast aside. She rested her head in her hands, mentally scolding herself for allowing him to talk her into a 'play date' at work. Groaning in annoyance, she turned to her desktop to find a new message blinking in her email.

_From, Diego Armando. Surprise, surprise._

She stifled a laugh, and clicked it open.

'_Don't beat yourself up, Kitten, I know you're crazy about me.' Winky face. That bastard. _

Mia could never decide if that cocky attitude attracted her or repulsed her. Never the less, she looked up to see him staring at her, again, from his office. She rolled her eyes at him, both annoyed and embarrassed by his annoyingly cute message. He mouthed something at her, which she deciphered to be one of two things:

_I like you. A lot. _

Or option two:

Some ridiculously obscene lip motion that could translate to a 'technique' he wanted to show her.

You could never tell with that man. She was about to respond when she saw him walk by and headed towards Grossberg's office. He must have been called to a meeting of some sort.

_Finally I can get something done._

Before cracking open some accounting files, Mia decided something. She liked him. A lot. Did he feel the same? She wasn't certain, but if he had what it took to send Mia Fey home from work with obnoxious little butterflies fluttering about in her stomach then he must be a keeper.

* * *

August 27 2012

4:00 PM

Grossberg Law Offices

The following afternoon, Mia arrived later than expected from a visit with her sister. Quickly, she shoved a brief case packed to the brim on her desk and headed to the bathroom to finish up her makeup. But she was stopped, by Marvin Grossberg.

"Mia, if I could have a moment…"

"Yes, Mr. Grossberg I know, I'm late, and I _know_ I still need to take a case, I just need to-"

"No, no, m'dear, it's about another matter. I have some news for you Mia. Regarding Mr. Armando. You two are seeing each other yes?"

That caught her attention. He ushered her into his office, closing the door behind them and sitting across from her at his desk. Panicking, she spoke.

"Please, Mr. Grossberg, we meant to tell you, I guess we, er, didn't get around to it. We…"

"Now, now, Mia. This isn't about that."

"What?"

Her boss sighed. Differently from the tired breaths that normally come from him. It was full of regret, remorse, and fear. Nothing could have forewarned her about the news. Nothing she could do could change this moment.

He showed her an autopsy report, his name printed at the top. He showed her a list of gathered evidence, barely any. He showed her the suspect, Dahlia Hawthorne. They had met, talked, and left. At least she left. Diego Armando had been poisoned in the courthouse cafeteria while Dahlia had been in the bathroom. Her testimony as it stands, solid. None of the evidence could get her convicted. In the eyes of the law concerning this case, she was innocent.

Mia brought a shaking hand to her mouth. She forced herself not to cry. Without a word to her boss, she left the room. She attempted to remain composed, as she locked herself in Diego's office, but she could only hold her tears for so long. A purple stone lay gleaming on his desk. She had left it there the previous night as a gift for him. It gleamed with a translucent light, her treasured magatama, a family heirloom. She clutched it in her hand and held it to her chest. He would never have it.

Anger welled up inside her for that woman. That demonic woman that had once haunted her past had plagued her present, and taken the man she loved. A sorrowful sob escaped her as a few tiny tears flowed down her cheeks. She bit her lip, and all she could see was his cocky smirk in her head, just as clear and perfect as he had been yesterday. His warm embrace she had once felt was now cold, and empty.

She knelt to the floor and cried, wrapping her arms around herself. Silent tears fell, and the occasional knock on his door rang in her ears followed by statements of concern from her boss. She ignored him, and sat on the floor in the light of the window, where she had once been so close to him, her Diego. His name forced its way past her lips as she stood up.

Mia let herself mourn, but now she made a vow to herself. She would find the man who forced her mother into hiding, and bring him down. She would go back to the courtroom, and make that demoness face justice. And most importantly, she would see him again. Diego Armando, her mentor turned lover, and the man whose death would bring her drive back to life.

They would meet again. Their spirits were bound. And if they should not meet in this world, they would surly be together, in the next life.

* * *

A/N: I'm really REALLY sorry if this is terrible. The sex scene….it was my first time actually POSTING ONE. So be nice. It was my lemon virginity. Be gentle.

But in all seriousness I'm open for criticism.

So I tried to make the ending kinda dark….did it work? My reasoning being that I HATE sex fics that END with sex. "and then they woke up in each other's arms…" blah blah blah. It just doesn't seem very original to me….Ah I could be wrong. Anyway, review please? If the sex was that horrifying, feel free to tell me to NEVER EVER do it again. EVER.

Next on my list: Update Without a Trace. GROAN.

This fic was requested by Ichigofan01

-G.G


End file.
